This clinical trial will establish the efficacy of one year at maximally tolerable dosages (IV and SC) of interferon alfa-2b as an adjuvant to increase the disease free interval and overall survival in patients at high risk for recurrence after definitive surgery for deep primary lesions or after regional lymph node recurrence. (ECOG 1690)